a Twist in Twilight
by IHeartEyeCandy
Summary: This is a crazy, FUNNY, and super cool story...my first fanfic ever, and I really need reviews and people to read! REALLY NOT BAD! please try! thank you! :D    REVIEW! and it's about the Volturi, and a few Cullens. PLEASE READ!
1. An idea!

**This is a story that me and my friend made up with the twilight people and we thought we share it with you and see what you think. This is our first fanfic so please be nice and also please review we want to see what you think. This story is a Aro and Bella story so hope you enjoy it. And we don't own twilight. ENJOY**

**Aro pov**

I am sitting here in my lovely castle … I am really bored. Here is nothing to do since the fascinating Bella left it is soooooo boring here even Markus is having more fun than me and he is just sitting there. What to do, what to do? Uhmmmmmm lets see what is my dear Jane up to. I walked to the training room where Jane and Felix were training.

Jane is using her power on Felix and he looks like a worm on the floor mourning in pain. When they saw me they stop and bowed down to me, their almighty leader. When they looked up Jane asked "Master Aro, What may we do for you?" " My dear Jane, I am feeling a little bored today so I came here to seek some amusement" I said in a really bored voice" "I will gladly torture Felix for you Master" Jane said with a evil smile on her face while se looks at Felix who has a frown on his face. "No need for that dear Jane, I just need to find out what to do, ever since that Bella nothing is going on any more" I murmured.

Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning that's what I can do. I am sooooooo excited, I have to consult with my brothers and find out what they think about my genius plan. I greeted Jane and Felix and walked excitedly to the throne room where my brothers sat in their thrones all day long being boring. I opened the door and walked in and just like I expected there they sat looking like statues. They didn't even flinch when I walked in.

"My dear Brothers I have a genius plan" I said excitedly "Not again Aro, your plans these following days are so ridiculous even for you Brother" Caius said in a irritated voice. "Hush Caius, this brilliant plan will even get Marcus excited" I said looking at Marcus and he was in the same position as when I came in here "Well excited as what he can get" I said smiling at Caius. "Lets just get this over with" "Excellent, well my plan is to go to Forks and do a check up on that Bella girl and while we are at that we can visit our old friend Carlisle" I said with proud of my plan.

Caius jumped up and it looked like he was excited "That's the best news I have heard in this couple of months, I always knew that you will see my point of view in this to kill that revolting human" wait what is he talking about? "No Caius I want her to join us not to kill l her" Caius mumbled stuff about he must remember to pack his knife and fork, what's that all about and it looked like he didn't hear what I said.

"Caius are you listening to me?" I said waving my hand in front of him "Whaaaaat" he said in a angry voice. "We are not going to kill her, we are going to try to confines her to join us" Caius sighed and said in a non satisfied voice "Fine but on the way can we just get like a TV or something for the throne room, it can really get boring here and that way we have something to do" "Oh great idea and one of that Wii stuff Alec and Jane talked about" I said excitedly "Yeah that can keep you busy so that you don't bother us" Caius said with a evil smile on his face.

Caius turned around to look at Marcus who are a lifeless sole in his throne looking in the distance "Marcus do you want something as well to lighten your mood or something?" Caius asked him and Marcus turned to look at us and said in his irritated voice "There are no need for new stuff but I will accept a new pillow for my throne, because mine is all sat out, you know it's almost 3000 years old and it's a real pain in the freaking ass!" Caius and I looked at Marcus shocked, that's the most life, I seen in him who knows how long. Marcus looked at us what I think is a confused face and asked "What did I say something wrong?" "Never mind lets go I can't stand this boring place anymore" Caius said in a irritating voice.

We called the guards and told them where we are going and I told Jane to ready a private plane for us so that we can leave in the morning. We began to pack; Caius still wants to pack his fork and knife. I can't understand why tough because we drink blood and not eat meat. But I am just glad we are of to Forks in the morning. Cullen's here we come!

**Hope you liked it and review please!**

**PLEASE!**


	2. Visiting the Cullens

**Aro pov**

We just landed in Seattle, it was awful to sit in the private plain listening to Caius complaining about the plain and how revolting it is and he is still upset that we want to make Bella one of us, and not kill her were it was really tortures. So we are almost on our way to the Cullen house we just have to hunt before one of us lose control and attack that will be hilarious but then we will have to kill all the witnesses and that is to much to clean up so that's not a option. We hunted some humans at a bar and I made sure that we didn't draw attention.

We are on our way to the Cullen house, I wonder how is it going with my old friend Carlisle I haven't seen him in ages and with his family I can't wait to meet his wife and the rest of the family. We are here in front of the door and then suddenly Caius said "Look at their small house it looks like an ant against our beautiful castle" "Hush Caius don't insult their house even if you right it kind of does" I said while looking at the house.

I heard foot steps in the house and the door opened to reveal my old friend Carlisle but he looks different "Aro what a surprise?" Carlisle said in a depressed voice. I looked him up and down and I can see he has been depro "Yes, what a surprise it must be. How have you been my old friend?" I said hoping to lighten the mood. "Not so good, my mate left me or what I thought was my mate, for the chief of police then everybody split up and now the coven are just 3" Carlisle said in a very, very sad voice. I felt sorry for my friend I thought his life was so great but now it's a whole other story. "That's so bad Carlisle I hoped it would have worked out for you but you know you can join us again if you want to" I said in a hopeful voice and a welcoming smile.

He just looked at me and asked "Do you want to come in?" "Yes thank you" we walked to their living room where Edward sat with someone on his lap her back was turned to us and she had pink hair, I suppose its Bella just who we came to see. I like her hair so I said "Wow, I like what you've done with your h….." then Bella turned around and it wasn't Bella it was a black women with the ugliest face I have ever saw in all my 3000 years "Who is this…. Women?" I asked Edward in a discussed voice. The women stood up and said "hi, sugar I am Candy" wait, what did she just call me sugar, what an interesting nickname I have to try it.

"Hello" I said and walked past her to Edward "Where is your mate?" "Don't call her that she doesn't like that name" Edward said '"No not Candy I mean Bella" I said "Oh my old pet, she is in Africa she had a swap with Candy and now she is living with Candy's family. But I miss my sweet Bella so very much" Edward said "Then why are you with that ugly Candy?" I said "I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her it's over. So please help me get Bella back, I beg you" he said in a low voice so that Candy wouldn't hear him. "What's in it for us?" Caius asked sounding interested "I will join you as well as Bella" I was so excited I jumped up and down, I finally calmed down and said "It's a deal" Edward went on his knees and kissed my shoe "Thank you, Thank you" and that's weird so I 'accidently' up my foot and kicked him right on the face, I have to stop myself from laughing but Caius didn't care he just braked out with an evil laugh.

Marcus said out of no where "Look at their soft pillows" and then he fell on the couch. "What's up with him?" Carlisle said looking at Marcus who is jumping on the couch "Maybe Taking him on this trip was a good idea" I said pleased. "Okay, well Aro I have decided I will gladly join you I have nothing better to do and hopefully I will get happiness again" Carlisle said.

This day keeps getting better and better next thing I know someone will pop out of the closet with O-Positive blood. "That's amazing Carlisle" I said in a excided voice. So we greeted Edward and Candy and Jane got the private plain ready, and now we are going to find Bella and some pillows for Marcus. Africa here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aro POV**

After a long journey to Africa we finally made it. We went to the place were Bella was when we found her she lived with the Zulus she was wearing animal fur and her house was a mud house it was so awkward I mean who would ever thought Bella would became a Zulu, I walked up to her…

"Ah Bella, look at you all dressed up and…stuff." I said as I walked over to her, and looked her over in her furry clothes. "Thank you, I made it myself" she said while smiling proudly as she looked at herself…who could ever really smile at, well…that. "What are you doing here in Africa?" She asked after looking her hideous self over. "We are looking for you Bella dear" I said and softly put my hands together in a formal way.

**Caius POV**

OMG! Aro looks sooooo gay!

**Aro POV**

"Why?" Bella asked like she wasn't stressed at all…well, the country/African/elephant pooh air must do her…good. "Your lovely Edward asked me to come and get you, dear." I replied to her. "But Edward has replaced me." She said in a sad voice. "No, he can't stop talking about you, and he admits that breaking up with you was a mistake. "But…I loved him and he left me." Bella said looking down playing with one of her furry…things. "Yes, but you see…Edward wants you back." I replied trying to smile a convincing smile, but it was just TOO awkward! "Okay…" Bella said and thought for a moment "But then you have to do something first." She said and a kind of evil smile escaped her lips. "And what is this…thing…we must do for you, Isabella?" I said in a calming kind voice. "DON'T CALL ME ISABELLA!" she shouted at me and threw a bone or something at me, of course I moved and it hit Caius in the face…poor brother. "You idiot of a revolting human!" Caius shouted at her, clutching his eye of the 'pain' that came from the 'voodoo' bone, that sadly hit his eye. "Now I'm going to get an infection!" Caius shouted while having a mini fit. I saw in the corner of my eye that Jane, the sugar of my sugary life, was laughing at poor Caius.

"O sorry, but I think it was the house that threw the bone…no wait, that didn't sound right." She said and stood in a thinking way…personally, I was hell confused…but I soon realized what was going on. "The house can throw sticks and bones! How fascinating!" I said, really interested in the house thing. "We must destroy that so called house!" Caius shouted and snapped his finger at Felix to go and kill it. "DESTROY! DESTROY!" he said and laughed evilly. "yes…master.'' Felix said in a bored, what the hell, way. He ran over and took out perfume and a lighter of Bella's bag, and sprayed the house, and lit in of fira! Caius clapped hands and did a dance around the fire, and then threw bones at it. "Who's the bone thrower now!" He said and stick his tongue out at the burning house. I looked over at Marcus, who was standing there reading a magazine.

"You killed my house, I build that you know!" Bella shouted at Caius and threw another voodoo bone at him. Caius ignored Bella, but when the bone hit him, he…" IT'S STILL ALIVE!" he shouted and attacked the burning house, he soon realized that he was on fire, and that wasn't good for, well, a vampire, duh! "I'M ON FIRE! AHHHHHHH!" He said and ran in circles, rolled on the ground and then finally jumped into the river…or was pond, thing…well, anyway, the fire went out and when he stood up, one hair fell to the ground. "NO! MY HAIR! I'M BOLD, I'M BOLD!" he said running his hand threw his hair rapidly and going crazy, almost like Bella in new moon…wait, huh? I ignored my own last comment, since I have no idea what this new moon was I was speaking of. Anyway…" DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M HIDIOUS!" Caius shouted and pluck a whole bunch of grass to cover his face. "Dear brother, you don't look nearly as bad as Candy…um, I mean…um…never mind." I said, and moved back to Bella.

"So, what do you want us to do for you my dear?" I asked, making sure I left the word Isabella out. "Well, I want you to dress as Zulu's and wear that clothes for a whole week!...Then, I'll go back, but.." Bella said but Caius interrupted. "There's always a but." He said and Bella gave him a glare and then went on. "Anyway! You also have to act like Zulu's!" Bella said with an attitude, putting her foot down rapidly and hitting her stick thing on the ground like she was protesting again meat eaters. Marcus looked up from his paper with wide eyes…wow, he was shocked, that is sooooo rare. "WHAT!" Caius screamed and it ego through the whole, um…Zulu land. I looked at Bella with a fascinated look and I think I had wide eyes. "Dear, Bella…you aren't seriously expect us to wear…well, this." I said and gestured to her clothes in a disgusted way. "Do you want me to go back or not?" She said raising her eyebrow and folded her arms…and the worst is, she tapped her, pum pum pum pum, foot on the ground! *cat scream in background*

"Y-yes, of course we want you to go back…Bella." I said, bit afraid. "Good…now there's clothes in that tent." She said and pointed to the tent, and then she got another idea, I looked at her with wide eyes and a fake smile. "But, we must cut your hair first!" She said and Marcus was putting his Nike sneakers on, ready to run away at any time. I just looked in horror at Bella, while Caius was kicking a rock and scolding at it…poor rock. "All of us…or just 1?" I asked, and she smiled and looked at Caius. "REVENGE IS SWEET!" she said and did a evil dance. Caius looked at her in fear…..wow, he actually had the emotion called fear! Fascinating! "You. Can't. do. That to. Me." Caius said in a scared and horror voice. "O yes I can!" She said and pulled out a tiger tooth. Caius gasped in horror at the tooth and then I sadly had to give the order. "Demetri, Felix…will you." I said looking at them, they hesitated for a sec, but then they went to get Caius and dragged him into the hut, Bella followed after, smiling evilly and laughed an MWA HA HA HE HA HA! Before she entered the hut.

**Hope you enjoyed this, and PLEASE review!**

**REVIEW! **

**Thanx**


End file.
